Lost in Mandau Island
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Liburan ke suatu pulau di Indonesia berubah menjadi hal yang tidak terduga ketika Tintin dan Snowy terdampar di sebuah pulau bersama Captain Haddock. Pre-slash, Haddock/Tintin. R&R?


"Tintin, kami mendapat tiga tiket berlibur di Pulau Seram untuk pulang dan pergi. Kau ikut?"

"Pulau Seram? Bukankah pulau itu berada di Indonesia, Detektif Thompson dan Thomson?"

"Aku lupa di mana tempat itu berada! Thomson, apakah kau ingat di mana letak pulau Seram?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingat, Thompson."

"Pulau Seram memang berada di Indonesia, tepatnya di kepulauan Maluku, Gentlemen. Dan… Tentu saja aku akan ikut. Bukan begitu Snowy?"

"Great Scotlandyard! Kalau begitu kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita berangkat!"

**XXX**

**LOST IN MANDAU ISLAND**

_Tintin __ Herg__é_

_Warning: malexmale, OOC, canon setting (setting in 1968, Flight 714)_

**XXX**

Tintin mengangkat tangannya setinggi kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya. Udara di Maluku siang itu begitu panas. Tetapi kemudian udara tidak terasa begitu panas setelah ia melihat beberapa penduduk setempat menyambut kedatangannya dengan beberapa tarian daerah. Di belakangnya, Thompson dan Thomson dengan ceroboh nyaris menjatuhkan barang bawaan mereka ke laut saat seorang penduduk pribumi menawarkan untuk membawakan barang bawaan mereka.

"Hey, Tintin!"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tintin mendapati Captain Haddock dan Nestor berjalan ke arahnya.

"Captain, kenapa kau dan Nestor berada di sini?"

"By bristling barnacles, tentu saja aku berlibur ke sini! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ke sini padahal kau tinggal satu rumah denganku? Dan tentu saja, Professor Calculus juga ikut bersamaku."

"Maaf Captain, aku diajak ke sini oleh Detektif Thompson dan Thomson. Soal Professor Calculus… Ke mana dia?"

"Tidak tahulah dengan Goat-Head itu. Pasti ia masih sibuk dengan penemuan burung Erecu-atau apalah itu namanya."

Thompson dan Thomson menghampiri Tintin dan Haddock, kini pakaian detektif kembar itu diganti dengan pakaian renang.

"Oh, Captain Archibald Haddock! Tak kami sangka kau akan ke sini!"

"Ya, ya, mana whisky-nya? Nestor, ambilkan whisky untukku!"

"Captain!" seru Tintin mengingatkan Haddock, sambil menurunkan Snowy yang juga ikut menggonggong ke arahnya.

**XXX**

Tintin melihat Thomson dan Thompson berebut memakai ban pelampung dari kejauhan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat kedua saudara kembar itu saling mencoba berebut dengan mendorong satu sama lain. Saat sebuah bayangan mendekatinya, Tintin mendongak.

"Kau mau mencoba berlayar melihat pulau-pulau yang lain, Tintin?" Tanya Haddock.

Tintin melepaskan kain basah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Berlayar?"

"Meminjam kapal dari nelayan dan melihat-lihat pulau yang lain," Haddock mengarahkan jempolnya ke sebuah boat.

"Menarik. Snowy, kau ikut juga?"

"_Guk, guk_!" Snowy menjawab dengan lengkingan yang tinggi sambil melompat-lompat.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau mengajak anjingmu?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir Captain. Snowy anjing yang pintar. Ia tidak akan membuat masalah dengan menaiki sebuah boat. Kecuali di laut memang ada kucing," kata Tintin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Snowy dengan lembut.

Haddock menggaruk jenggotnya yang cukup lebat. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Tintin di boat. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda berambut blonde yang merekrut sebagai seorang jurnalis dan reporter itu. Sambil mendesah pelan, ia berkata, "Baiklah."

**XXX**

Tintin menatap Haddock dengan tatapan agak kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dekat ke dadanya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kita hanya berdua, Captain? Kenapa kau malah membawa boat ini sendirian tanpa penyewa kapal? Kau ingin kita tersesat, Captain? Dan kenapa kau malah membawa banyak botol whisky?"

Snowy mendekatkan hidungnya ke botol whisky Haddock dan langsung menjauh saat hidungnya mencium aroma alcohol dari botol whisky,"Aku ini seorang kapten yang pernah memimpin pelayaran kapal Karaboudjan! Tidak ada yang namanya tersesat bagi seorang kapten saat mengarungi lautan, Tintin."

"Tapi sepertinya kita sudah terlalu jauh dari pulau," Tintin mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia merasakan tangannya disentuh dengan lembut. Tintin mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah agak bingung, "Captain?"

"…Tintin…"

"Guk!" Snowy menggonggong dengan keras ketika tiba-tiba saja boat berguncang hebat. Ia langsung meloncat panik ke tubuh Haddock, membuat kapten itu nyaris terdorong ke belakang.

"Ada apa ini? Arabian Nightmare, kita diserang!"

"Bukan, Captain!" seru Tintin, ia mendongak ke bawah dan melihat bayangan bergerak-gerak di air. Bayangan yang besarnya melebihi boat yang mereka naiki. Ketika sebuah segitiga yang besar mencuat ke permukaan, Tintin berteriak kaget, "Tapi kita diserang hiu, Captain!"

"Thunderin' clouds!"

Snowy menggonggong semakin keras, begitu pula boat yang mereka naiki, bergoyang semakin keras.

"Tropical sea-louse! Dasar hiu kanibal sialan," seru Haddock kesal sambil terus mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan yang ia ketahui, "Kita harus tetap-"

"Captain!"

Haddock menoleh dan menyadari Tintin telah jatuh tercebur ke dalam laut, "Tintin!"

Tanpa basa basi Haddock langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air sambil membawa dayung di tangan satunya sementara tangan satunya membantunya meluncur ke dalam air. Ia melihat Tintin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari hiu dengan panjang tubuh kira-kira lebih dari 2 kaki. Haddock mengenalinya sebagai Bulls Shark. Dengan cepat Haddock menarik tubuh Tintin dengan meraih kerah baju pemuda itu dan memasukkan dayung boat ke dalam mulut hiu itu, membuat hiu itu kesulitan untuk menangkap mereka dengan mulutnya.

Tintin memandang Haddock dengan terpana.

"Cap-"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas karena kekurangan oksigen. Matanya mulai menutup dengan sendirinya. Hal yang terakhir didengarnya adalah suara Haddock yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

**XXX**

Hal yang pertama kali Tintin rasakan saat ia sadar adalah Snowy menjilat-jilat wajahnya dan menekan-nekan perut dan dadanya. Tetapi ia langsung kaget ketika mulutnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Uh, Snowy menjilati mulutnya?

"Sno-"

"Kau sudah sadar, Tintin?"

Tintin membelalakkan matanya, "C-Captain? Kenapa kau-" ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendapati Snowy masih menjilati wajahnya dan kemudian menggonggong lembut ke arahnya. Sementara ia melihat Haddock meletakkan tangannya di atas tubuh Tintin dan wajahnya tepat di atas wajahnya. Wajah Tintin memerah, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan ketika aku menolongmu dari hiu. Dan kini aku baru saja melakukan CPR padamu."

_Bukan ciuman, hanya CPR_, pikir Tintin. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa, "Lalu, di mana kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah kau pingsan, aku membawamu dan juga Snowy ke sini sambil mendorong boat," kata Haddock menjelaskan, "Dan boat kita baru saja rusak menabrak karang. Sekarang kita berada di sebuah pulau entah aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. By Pirates beard, bahkan kita tidak membawa kompas atau peta!"

"Kita terdampar, Captain."

"Aye, aku tahu!"

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Tintin khawatir, sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya sementara tangan yang satunya menopang sikunya, "Ah, Detektif Thompson dan Thomson pasti akan menyadari bahwa kita menghilang, dan Nestor akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa kita tidak ada. Kemudian mereka akan mencari kita sampai di sini, aku harap."

"Jadi apa rencanamu, young lad?"

"Umm, kurasa kita harus tinggal di sini lebih lama sampai mereka menemukan kita."

"Oh begitu," Haddock menghela nafas lega lalu tertawa, "Untung saja aku tidak lupa menyelamatkan botol-botol whisky ini! Aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan dengan whisky-whisky ini!"

"Captain!"

**XXX**

"Ini pohon kelapa yang hanya tumbuh di Negara tropis. Kelihatannya buahnya sudah cukup matang."

"Kau bermaksud memakannya?" Haddock memasang wajah kaget melihat Tintin menggelung lengan kausnya, hendak memanjat pohon kelapa, "Blisterin' barnacles, kau tak bercanda bukan? Apa kau tidak puas dengan whisky sebanyak ini?"

"Tidak, Captain, aku tidak ingin minum whisky di tempat seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mau bertahan hidup hanya dengan whisky. Snowy, kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Guk, guk!"

Tintin mulai menaiki pohon kelapa sementara Haddock menunggu di bawah sambil meminum whiskynya bersama Snowy yang tampak setia menunggui majikannya. Saat menaiki pohon, Tintin tampak kesulitan memanjatnya begitu sampai di atas.

"Terlalu licin," ujarnya keras.

"Kalau begitu turun saja dan nikmati whisky bersamaku."

Tintin menggeram pelan. Ia berusaha meraih kelapa matang yang terdekat, "Gotcha!" Dan begitu berhasil mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja ia tergelincir, "AHHH!"

"Idiot!" Haddock berteriak kaget. Ia langsung berlari dan berhasil menangkap Tintin. Snowy menggonggong keras, "Kau sudah gila, Tintin! Jika aku tidak menangkapmu kau bisa terluka!"

Tintin hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa sambil menjulurkan kelapa yang berhasil diambilnya dan berkata, "Setidaknya aku berhasil mendapatkan satu buah kelapa."

Haddock memasang wajah aneh sekilas, tapi kemudian ia tertawa.

**XXX**

Dan malamnya Tintin mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kayu, sementara Haddock bersama Snowy mengambil beberapa ikan yang terdapat di aliran sungai sorenya. Cukup mengejutkan, di pulau terpencil seperti ini terdapat sungai yang airnya begitu bersih sehingga ia bisa meminumnya. Jika Professor Calculus mengetahuinya ia pasti akan senang meski harus terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni ini, apalagi tidak ada hewan liar yang berbahaya seperti karnivora dan sejenisnya.

"Aku penasaran kapan Thompson dan Thomson akan menemukan kita," kata Tintin, "Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau seperti ini. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni." Ia menumpahkan beberapa tetes whisky ke dalam bara api—yang tentu saja membuat Haddock panik, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke api.

"Nikmati saja. Aku sudah berkali-kali terdampar dan aku masih hidup!"

"Dengan whisky?"

"Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu."

Tintin menghela nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar sambil memeluk tubuh Snowy, dan meringkukkan tubuhnya dalam posisi janin. Haddock yang menyadarinya melepaskan jas hitamnya yang sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari ia selalu pakai dan memakaikannya pada Tintin.

"Kau kedinginan, Lad?"

"Umm, sudah tidak lagi," jawab Tintin setengah menggumam. Wajahnya memerah mendapatkan perhatian dari Haddock yang memberikan jasnya dengan sukarela, "Apa kau sendiri tidak kedinginan, Captain?"

"Nay, aku sudah terbiasa tanpa jasku. Tidurlah. Besok kita akan mencari bantuan."

Tintin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Haddock, dan tanpa sadar Haddock juga menarik tubuh Tintin dalam dekapannya. Lalu keduanya—bersama Snowy, terlelap beberapa saat kemudian.

**XXX**

Tintin terbangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati tubuhnya terasa lemas, begitu pula dengan kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Tintin memaksakan dirinya bangun, "Captain?"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Tintin, Lad. Kau demam," kata Haddock sambil memegangi dahi Tintin.

"Guk, guk!" Snowy menjilati wajah Tintin.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Snowy. Sekarang kau harus banyak minum, Tintin," Haddock memberikan Tintin minum lewat batang kayu yang ia temukan saat mencari kayu bakar.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Lalu bagaimana kita mencari bantuan dan pulang kalau kau terus merawatku begini?" Tanya Tintin kesal, "Aku juga ingin membantu!"

"Tidak!" seru Haddock keras, "Biarkan aku yang bekerja Tintin! Kau kelelahan setelah kemarin sehingga kau demam. Sekarang aku akan membakar semua kayu bakar yang tersisa di pinggir pantai," Haddock memegangi dahi Tintin sesaat dan tampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengecup dahi Tintin lembut.

Tintin tampak terkejut, "Captain?"

"Di tempat tinggalku dulu dengan mencium dahi orang sakit bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita," Haddock buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, "Snowy, kau jagalah Tintin." Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari Tintin.

Tintin memegangi dahinya. Wajahnya memerah karena demam dan rasa tersipu-sipunya, "Snowy," gumamnya, "Sekarang biarkan aku tidur dan berhentilah menggonggong."

**XXX**

"Bangun Tintin!"

Tintin terbangun dan mendapati Haddock menempatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahnya. Wajah Tintin memerah seluruhnya, tetapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya, "A-ada apa, Captain? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ya, demi _Kleptomaniacs_, sesuatu sedang terjadi saat ini!" seru Haddock bersemangat, "Akhirnya bantuan datang! Thompson dan Thomson menemukan kita!"

"Err, seharusnya itu Thomson dan Thopmson," tiba-tiba muncul detektif kembar Thompson dan Thomson.

Tintin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan kami?"

"Ya, setelah kemarin kami menungguimu dan Captain Haddock yang tidak kembali setelah lama naik kapal di pantai, Thomson mulai mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Thompson.

"Lalu Thompson menyarankan untuk pergi mencarimu. Jadi kami pergi mencarimu ke laut. Untung saja kami naik perahu yang lebih besar setelah salah seorang penduduk memberitahu bahwa ada hiu di sekitar laut," lanjut Thomson.

"Saat kami berlayar sampai di sini, kami melihat ada asap hitam dari sini dan melihat ada Captain Haddock! Suatu kebetulan sekali!" seru Thompson melanjutkan kembarannya.

"Kami terdampar, _for bald-headed budgerigar's sake_!" seru Haddock menyumpah nyerapahi keduanya, "Dan sekarang kita harus segera membawa Tintin kembali atau jika tidak ia akan bertambah parah sakitnya!"

"…aku tidak apa-apa Cap-"

"Kau sakit apa, Tintin?" Tanya Thomson bingung.

"Demam karena kelelahan," sahut Haddock cepat. Ia meraih tubuh Tintin dan menggendongnya. Tintin meronta.

"Tidak, Captain! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" serunya, "Turunkan aku"

"Tapi kau sedang demam dan jangan pernah menyuruhku," gumam Haddock.

Tintin memerah, merasa malu karena tidak pernah ia digendong seperti ini—merasa seperti seorang gadis yang lemah. Tetapi ia juga merasa senang Haddock sudah banyak menolongnya. Ia berbisik ke telinga Haddock, "Terima kasih, Captain."

Haddock hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Thompson dan Thomson, sementara Snowy mengekor di sampingnya.

Sesampainya mereka di kapal, Haddock menurunkan Tintin, meletakkan kepala jurnalis muda itu dalam pangkuannya. Ia melihat Tintin sudah terlelap dan tanpa sadar dirinya menghela nafas lega. Ia benar-benar khawatir saat Tintin demam dan khawatir tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mereka. Tetapi kini ia merasa senang bisa kembali bersama Tintin—tidak lupa disebutkan juga Snowy.

"Hei, aku dengar kalian juga membawa professor Goat-Head? Di mana dia?" Tanya Haddock bingung.

"Ah, ya, benar juga. Rasanya tadi ia masih bersama kami…" gumam Thomson, "Kau tahu di mana dia, Thompson?"

"Entahlah… oh, kapalnya sudah berangkat…"

**XXX**

"Oh, ini Orchids yang sering aku baca dari buku-buku! Tanaman Orchid yang hanya ditemukan di Negara tropis," gumam Professor Calculus sambil mengamati bunga anggrek di hadapannya. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya, "Umm… rasanya aku mendengar suara kapal. Di mana Thompson dan Thomson?"

***fin***

**a/n: akhirnya saya bisa bikin fanfic Tintin saya yang pertama! XD meski masih belum bisa bikin fanfic slash, tapi semoga ini bisa berkembang menjadi slash suatu saat nanti. Mohon review?**


End file.
